The invention relates to a method for displaying image information on an autostereoscopic screen with a matrix screen which has a large number of pixels and with a beam splitter grid which is disposed in front of the matrix screen. The invention relates furthermore to a corresponding autostereoscopic screen which is suitable for simultaneous display of a large number of views which are visible respectively from at least one of several laterally offset viewing zones.